


The Years Following After The Adventure In The Star

by Via Dolorosa (Shea777)



Category: Christian Bible, The Star - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea777/pseuds/Via%20Dolorosa
Summary: Short Chapters of Thing that happened after the 2017 Christmas Movie The Star





	The Years Following After The Adventure In The Star

**Author's Note:**

> So you will not have a firm understanding of this fic, if you have not seen THE STAR!! it is available on Netflix, so if you have not seen it, please go watch the movie.

Boaz the donkey was sitting in the shade of the wall surrounding the courtyard of Mary and Joseph. The family had just returned from egypt, three years ago. They had spent two years ago. Their little boy, Jesus, now had two younger siblings, Simon and Judah. Jesus, now five, loved learning carpentry from Joseph. Jesus came down the stairs from the home, and he walk over to Bo and sat down beside him. Little Jesus began to scratch Bo’s head.

“Ahh right there, that’s good, perfect.” Bo said as his leg began to tap against the ground and the wall behind him. The little boy let out a giggle.

“You’re so silly Bo. But you are a good boy, and I willing to give you scratches anytime, all you have to do is ask.”

“Well I would, but humans don’t speak donkey and they don’t understand donkey either.” Bo said, a bit snappishly.

“Ohh, I see you are a little cranky because you don’t get enough attention. Well I understand donkey.” Replied the little boy.

“Jesus? Jesus! Come here please, it is time for your nap.” Mary called as she came down the stairs.

“Coming mama!” repealed the child. He stood up and ran to the bottom of the stairs. “Bye Bo. See you later.”

“HUH?!?! Must of been a daydream.”


End file.
